The Good Kind
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Blaine/Sam, Puck/Sam, Puck/Sam/Blaine] Blaine always wants to give Sam everything he wants, but he's struggling with this request.


******Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce. Blaine/Sam, Sam/Puck, Blaine/Sam/Puck.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** rough sex, face fucking, consensual sex, oral, threesome.******  
********Prompts:** _While Sam and Brittany are together Brittany discovers that Sam likes really rough sex where he takes it up the ass while being verbally degraded. She tries it but isn't really able to be rough or mean enough, so she gets the idea to get Puck to do it. Puck is really good at it. Sam and Brittany break up and Sam starts going out with Blaine. The sex is good but doesn't totally meet Sam's newfound need, especially since Blaine likes to bottom. And Sam likes to top too, but he still craves those occasional sessions with Puck. He works up the nerve to tell Blaine what he wants, and Blaine isn't totally on board with it at first because he hates the idea of someone hurting his Sammy. But Sam finally convinces him, preferably after Blaine tries to be rough with him and can't bring himself to do it. Do want: Blaine to comfort Sam after his sessions with Puck, Blaine watches Sam with Puck and joins, but only with Sam.  
_

**Notes: **Another fill I did for someone as part of an exchange. Check out my LJ if you're interested in doing one. Enjoy.

* * *

They're in the middle of a heated make out session when Sam brings it up, and it completely kills the mood.

"I just don't get it," Blaine sighs in frustration, moving away from Sam on the bed. "Are you not satisfied with your sex life?"

"No, no, I am," Sam insists, sliding over and pressing himself against Blaine's side, reaching up to cup his cheeks so he can force his boyfriend to look at him. "Blaine, baby, I am more than satisfied with the sex we have. I love when we're together, I love _you_."

Blaine can see in Sam's eyes that he's telling the truth, but it just makes it all the more confusing for him. "Then why do you want _Puck_ to _fuck_ you?"

Sam is thrown for a moment, not used to Blaine using such language, before he shakes his head and answers the boy. "It's not about Puck, baby, I swear. It's just, I don't know how to explain it to you because I don't really understand it myself." Dropping his hands from Blaine's face, Sam clasps one of his boyfriend's hands between his own, pulling it into his lap and he struggles to explain his request.

"Just, explain it to me again," Blaine suggests, trying to calm himself down and be more open to his boyfriend. This is the second time Sam has brought up the Puck topic, and he knows it must be important to him if he was willing to bring it up again after the last time. Seeing Sam's hesitancy, he squeezes the boy's hand. "I won't get mad this time, I promise. Just tell me."

"It's not about Puck," Sam repeats, his voice firm. "It's about what Puck does to me, and how he does it. When I was with Brittany, it opened up a lot of doors for me, sexually. Before her, I had only ever had sex once, with that, uh, t-the girl I told you about?" He looks at Blaine questioningly, and Blaine gives him a nod, letting him know he remembers the story of how Sam lost his virginity. "Brittany was so much more experienced than me, and she was so open about the kind of stuff that she liked. And I mean, wow, she liked some really weird stuff."

Blaine can't help but chuckle, not at all surprised. "Yeah."

"Anyway," Sam continues, dropping his gaze to their intertwined hands. This was the hard part. "I don't really know how she figured it out, because I didn't even know about it, but she eventually realized that I, you know, liked to take it in the ass." That part wasn't hard to admit to Blaine, because really, kind of obvious considering their current relationship status, even though Blaine's the one taking it up the butt lately.

"Okay," Blaine nods, waiting for more. There has to be more.

"And I liked it to be really rough," Sam spits out, gnawing at his lip, debating how to phrase the next part. Glancing up at Blaine, he forges on. "Like, really rough. And, and, I like it when someone talks dirty to me. But like, not like we talk dirty, like, mean dirty. Like they make me feel…"

"Ashamed?" Blaine guesses, sensing where this is going finally.

Sam's nods his head, dropping his gaze before forcing himself to look back up into Blaine's understanding, but conflicted eyes. "Yeah. And Brittany, she tried. She really did. She had this huge strap on that she tried to use, and it got me off, but she's pretty tiny, you know? It wasn't… It wasn't hard enough. And I mean, she's Brittany. She's kinky, but she's still super sweet, so she wasn't too good with the meanness."

Blaine is really starting to connect the dots now, and he thinks he can figure out the rest of the story from there. "So she asked Puck to do it for her?"

"Yeah," Sam confirms, inching closer to his boyfriend. "She had slept with him before and said he was really good at the rough stuff, and he's Puck, so he had no problem yelling at me and mocking me and everything. And he was, he was really, really good."

"And Brittany didn't have a problem with you being with him?" Blaine asks skeptically, though he has to admit that's not his biggest reservation about this whole thing. He thinks he'd be able to get over Sam being with another guy, at least given this reason, but he's not too sure about that other guy hurting Sam. "Or him _hurting_ you?"

The blonde boy shakes his head. "No, she was there with us everytime," he explains. "It's like Puck was a sex toy or something. It was just… He was just there, a special way to get me off sometimes. And sometimes she'd tell him what to do, cause she always knew what I liked somehow. So it was like she was fucking me through Puck almost."

"And the hurting?"

"He doesn't hurt me, not really," Sam tries to assure him, tilting his head and smiling softly at how sweet his boyfriend is, worrying about him like that. "He's rough, yeah, but I like it. It's a good kind of hurt, I guess." Blaine chews on his bottom lip, considering everything Sam has just told him. Sam can tell he's torn, but it means everything to him that Blaine is even considering it. "I just want you to think about it, okay? For me? But I want you to _really_ think about it. I don't want to do this unless you're a hundred percent sure that you're okay with it, because I will not risk our relationship for this, alright? It's not something I _need_."

"But you like it," Blaine points out."

Sam nods reluctantly, not wanting Blaine to get the wrong idea. "I do. I really like it, but I also really like what we do, too." No matter what, Sam never wants Blaine to think that he's not enough for him. "So I promise that if you think about it and decide that it's not something you're comfortable with, then I won't be mad. Just think about, please?"

"Okay," Blaine concedes, a small smile starting to form at the dopey look on Sam's face. Chuckling, he runs a hand through Sam's long hair and pulls the boy closer, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Okay," he repeats as he pulls away, dropping his forehead against Sam's. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Blaine thinks about it for about a week before he approaches Sam with the compromise that he wants to try to give Sam what it is he craves.

"Honey," Sam begins, rubbing a hand down Blaine's arm and carefully considering his words. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think that's going to work."

"Why?" Blaine questions, raising an eyebrow. "You said it wasn't about Puck, but what Puck did to you, so why can't _I_ be the one to do that to you?"

Sam tries not to smile. "Because you and I both know that you don't have it in you, baby. And that's not a bad thing! I love how loving and caring and protective you are. But come on, Blaine, you're like Brittany. You're too sweet to really give it to me like Puck does."

Blaine sighs, knowing Sam is probably right. "Maybe I don't, but I have to try," he explains, resting hand on Sam's thigh. "I don't really like the thought of someone else giving you something I can't. I want to be able to give you everything, and…"

"Baby, you do," Sam hushes, cupping his face and giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips and then his forehead. "You give me everything I could ever ask for."

"It's not just that," Blaine continues, believing Sam's reassuring words. "I don't like the thought of Puck hurting you, you know that. I just think that at least if I'm the one doing it, I'll have more control over the situation. I trust myself not to hurt you, but I don't trust him."

Sam gets it, but knows it's not something Blaine needs to worry about. "Sweetie, Puck knows what he's doing. He knows what I like and what I can take. He won't really hurt me, I promise. I'm a little shaken up after, but I just need a little cuddling and..." He looks into Blaine's pleading eyes and he knows there's no arguing with him. "Okay, we'll try it."

"Thank you," Blaine whispers, reaching up to grip the back of Sam's neck, holding him closer.

* * *

As predicted, Blaine doesn't have it in himself to hurt Sam.

They try it one night, and just when Blaine thinks he's doing okay, Sam begs for him to fuck him harder, to tell him what a pathetic slut he is, and he falters. He can't do it, he loves Sam too much to ever hurt him, no matter the circumstances. It didn't help that Blaine isn't exactly used to topping Sam, either.

Sam comforts Blaine in his failure, kissing away his tears of frustration and overwhelming him with reassurances that it's okay, that he doesn't love him any less, but Blaine has a hard time believing it. This is the first time he's ever felt like he's failed to give his Sammy something he wants, and he hates it.

Not knowing what else to do, he calls the only person that might understand how he's feeling. Nobody's really heard from Brittany since she left for MIT, but thankfully she hasn't changed her cell number, and she picks up on his first attempt.

"I'm sorry if this is weird for you to talk about," Blaine begins, though something tells him that Brittany won't have a problem with it. He's not sure he's ever seen Brittany meet a conversation she wasn't comfortable having. "But I wanted to ask you something about Sam."

"Aw, I heard you two crazy kids finally got together," Brittany replies, her voice light and airy. "I'm so glad, Sam was always so in love with you. It was cute, but sad at the same time. Like a puppy that's locked outside or something."

"Thanks, Britt," he chuckles, figuring Brittany must have seen the huge fuss Sam made on Twitter when they finally became official. He even managed to get '#SamLovesBlaine' trending somehow. "But I actually wanted to talk to you about something specific."

Brittany hums knowingly. "Let me guess, this is about Puck."

"How'd you know?"

"Sam called me a couple weeks ago," she shares, plopping down on her bed. "He was stressing about whether or not to tell you about it. He was so scared that you'd think he was a freak or something."

"Of course I don't think that," Blaine rushes to deny. "I-I don't really understand it, but I don't think less of him for it. I just… Didn't it bother you, that Sam was with someone else? That someone else was _hurting_ him?"

Brittany can't help but smile at Blaine's predictable worry. She and Sam had guessed he's react this way. "As I'm sure Sam has told you, it's not like that. Yeah, Puck is the one that's actually doing it to him, but if you lay with him, or hold his hand through it, it feels like you're the one doing it. Oh, or if you tell Puck what to do to him, that's super fun."

"I just don't know Britt," Blaine sighs, running a hand through his messy curls. Sam told him all of this before, but it's not helping. "Puck just seems so… careless."

"But that's what Sam wants," the blonde girl reminds him pointedly. "As much as Sam likes it soft and romantic, sometimes he likes it rough."

"I just don't get it."

"I don't think you have to," Brittany argues. "I don't think Sam really gets it himself. I think it's because he's so used to being strong and taking care of everyone else, sometimes he just wants someone else to dominate him, in ways people like you and me can't do it." That's Brittany's theory anyway. She never shared it with Sam because she never felt the need to. Once Sam figured out what he liked, he just kind of went with it. "People like what they like, Blaine, and sometimes they don't know why, they just do."

Blaine is quiet for a moment, mulling over Brittany's words. Brittany might not be the smartest in a lot of ways, but he has to admit, the girl knows people, and she sure as hell knows sex. "I guess you're right."

"You're a smart guy, Blaine Warbler," she tells him. "Do what smart guys do, research it. Learn about it, do whatever you have to do to be okay with it. You love Sam, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine answers, his gaze falling on lettermen jacket Sam gave to him a few weeks ago. He runs his hands over it and smiles softly. "More than anything."

"And you want to make him happy, right?" Blaine hums his agreement, fingering the soft material of the jacket he's pulled into his lap. "This will make him happy. You doing this for him will make him happy. _You_ will be making him happy."

Blaine nods along with her words, understanding what she's trying to say. "Okay," he concedes. "Okay. Thanks, Britt."

"No problem," she brushes it off. She has no idea what how any of them survive without her.

* * *

After stumbling upon a few frightening videos during his research and being assured by Brittany that what he watched is nothing at all like what Puck does to Sam, Blaine finally comes around. He reads a lot about rough sex and domination and why people like it, and Brittany tells him more about what a session with Puck is like and the more he reads, the more open he becomes to the idea. There's just one more thing he needs to do before he tells Sam.

"Hey, Anderson," Puck greets him when he opens his front door, a knowing smirk on his face. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

Feeling bold, Blaine pushes passed Puck and into his house. "You're not touching my boyfriend until we go over some ground rules."

* * *

Blaine has a good long talk with Puck and leaves feeling much better about the arrangement. It's a bit awkward at first, but like Brittany, Puck is very blunt and clearly comfortable with all things sex, and other than a few crude jokes, it goes pretty smoothly. He leaves Puck's house confident that he doesn't harbor any secret feelings for his boyfriend and it's basically nothing more than service he's providing him, and with a promise that Puck won't do anything Sam doesn't want him too. Puck assures him that he's more than aware of Sam's limits and that they have a safe word and everything.

He thinks about calling Sam when he gets home, eager to make the blonde happy, but as grabs his phone, he finds himself scrolling down to Puck's number instead. Smiling to himself, Blaine types up a quick text and sends it off to the other boy, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

To say Sam is surprised when he finds Puck waiting in Blaine's bedroom on their date night a few days later would be an understatement. The second he spots the mo-hawked boy lounging in a corner chair flipping through a comic book he freezes, his feet abruptly halting at the threshold of Blaine's bedroom.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he asks, his eyes darting around the room for his boyfriend.

Before Puck can answer, Blaine sneaks up behind Sam and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek with a grin. "Surprise, baby."

Sam twists around in Blaine's arms and looks at him with wide eyes. "Surprise?"

"I thought about it," Blaine explains, hooking his hands together behind Sam, tugging him close. He rolls his eyes at himself. "And I researched it and I even talked to Brittany."

"And he threatened me," Puck adds in from across the room, his eyes still on the page in front of him.

Blaine laughs. "And I had a little talk with Puck, too," he continues, giving Sam a little shake, suddenly buzzing with energy. He has no idea when it happened, but he's gone from reluctant, to understanding to actually excited about watching Puck fuck Sam. It's such a huge change from their normal sexy times that, even though he's still slightly nervous, he can't help but be fired up about it. "And I want to do this with you, Sammy."

"You do?" Sam questions, the lift in his voice making his surprise obvious. When Blaine gives him an eager nod, his suspicions are raised even more. "Blaine, honey, are you sure? Because remember what I said, I need to know that you're completely and one hundred percent positive that you're okay with this."

"I am," Blaine insists, bringing a hand up to brush some of Sam's long hair behind his ear affectionately. "I am one hundred and ten percent sure that I'm okay with this. Yes, I was a bit apprehensive at first, but I thought a lot about it and looked at it from all angles, and I'm totally comfortable with it now. More than comfortable," he admits, leaning in and lowering his voice a little so Puck won't hear. "I'm actually kind of excited."

"Really?" Sam asks with a smile, relaxing in Blaine's arms now that he believes his boyfriend is being genuine. "Thank you, baby. You're the most amazing boyfriend in the world."

Blaine shrugs off the praises, but accepts the kisses Sam plants on his puckered lips. Puck clears his throat behind them before they can get too carried away, reminding them that he's still in the room, and they reluctantly pull away from each other. "Come on, babe." Blaine grabs Sam's hand and pulls him into his room, closing the door behind them even though they're the only ones in the house.

Happy the boys are finally done with their mushy shit, Puck tosses the comic book back onto Blaine's desk and stands up, nonchalantly pulling his worn wifebeater over his head and tossing it over with the forgotten comic. "You ready, Sammy boy?"

"Yeah," the blonde nods, his dick stirring at the sight of Puck, knowing exactly what's coming. Feeling Blaine squeeze his hand, Sam glances at his boyfriend to make sure he's really okay. He expects to find some kind of sign of unease, but when he's met with nothing but an encouraging smile and a mischievous glint in Blaine's eye, Sam finally relaxes completely and lets himself get excited, too. With an affectionate squeeze, Sam releases Blaine's hand and steps away from him, closer to Puck. "I'm ready."

"Get on your knees," Puck orders, and just like that, the entire atmosphere in the room changes.

Blaine watches in awe as a flip switches inside Sam and he immediately does as Puck says, dropping to his knees and looking up at the older boy as he walks closer to him. Blaine moves completely out of the way, stumbling backwards and falling back into the chair Puck had just been occupying, taking a front row seat.

Puck undoes his belt and makes a show of slowly pulling it through the belt loops of his jeans, wrapping it around his hand twice once it's free. "Undo my zipper," he tells Sam firmly, waiting until Sam has shuffled closer to him before adding, "With your teeth."

Sam curls back his lips and bites down on the metal of Puck's zipper, struggling a bit to pull it down over the bulge in his jeans. Once he's got it open, he leans back again, waiting for instructions as Puck pulls out his half hard cock through the flap of his boxers.

"Open that gigantic mouth of yours and get me hard," Puck snaps, releasing his hold on his cock and fisting Sam's hair, grabbing a bunch tightly and yanking him forward into his crotch. Sam loses his balance at the sudden movement, letting out a hiss at the sharp pain in his skull as he falls face first into Puck. He tries to steady himself by gripping Puck's legs, but the older boy quickly shakes his hold off. "No hands," he tells him, pulling Sam's head back by his hair and waiting until he opens his mouth wide like he told him.

Sam grimaces at the way Puck jerks his head but lets him tilt it back, opening his mouth for Puck to guide his cock inside. He almost gags as Puck unceremoniously shoves his entire length inside him, his cock massive in length and girth and hard for even Sam to take in his unusually large mouth. He's not even fully hard yet and Sam can barely get half of it inside without choking.

"Got such a pretty little cock sucking mouth, don't you, Sammy?" Puck coos, guiding Sam's head back and forth on his dick by his hair, taking it easy on him to start, still a little bit worried Blaine might throw a hissy fit. He's surprised the boy has been quiet so far, and he risks a glance back at him, smirking when he sees him shifting in his seat, clearly turned on already.

He turns his attention back to Sam in front of him, gradually pulling Sam's head closer and closer to him on each go round, forcing more of his cock into his mouth until he hears that gratifying gag. Once he knows Sam will continue his suck without his guidance, he lets go of the boy's hair and reaches over to grab the other end of his belt, wrapping it around his other hand a few times and pulling it tight in front of his face before lowering it down to the back of Sam's neck.

Sam closes his eyes when he feels the leather against his skin and braces himself just before the harsh pull forward, almost all of Puck's cock getting stuffed in his mouth as Puck cants forward to meet him. Puck pulls back before he can really feel the effects, but thrusts right back into him, the bulbous head of his cock pushing against the back of his throat at a steady rhythm, the denim of his jeans scratching Sam's cheeks and chin.

Puck fucks his face with wild abandon, only spurred on the more when he sees Sam struggling around him. The second he feels Sam starting to push back against the belt, he pulls tighter, pulling him against an extra hard thrust, burying his entire length into Sam's mouth and holding it. He can't feel Sam's nose brushing against his lower stomach, and he readjusts his grip on the belt and pulls tighter until he can.

"Look up at me," he commands, jerking on the belt when Sam takes a second too long. Puck smiles when he sees the blonde's eyes have started to water. "You love this shit, don't you? Choking on a nice meaty cock." He sees the panic in Sam's eyes as he starts to really struggle against the hold and feels the way his throat contracts around his cock. "Oh don't be such a little bitch," he scoffs, canting his hips forward and shoving just a little bit more of himself into Sam's mouth to get him gagging. "Come on then, Sammy. Gag for me." He chants his request over and over, laughing as he pulls harder on the belt until he feels Sam's hands clawing at his legs, and he finally relents, releasing the belt from one side and letting Sam free.

Sam pulls away from Puck with a gasp, sucking in a deep breath of air before he starts to cough loudly, a hand moving up to his throat to massage the sore area. Puck only lets him breathe for a moment before he's grabbing a fist full of hair again and dragging him over to Blaine's bed, arranging him so that he's sitting on his ass, he back against the end of the bed, and his head tilted back just at the top of the mattress. Sam knows to open wide for Puck as the older boy throws a leg over his body and leans his weight against the mattress behind him before he starts canting into his mouth, fucking his head hard into the bed.

Sam knows Puck is saying something through all his huffing and puffing, but he can barely hear anything through the pressure in his ears. He swallows around Puck's cock as best he can, the other boy's thrusting pelvis fucking him into the bed and making him feel incredibly claustrophobic. Just as he's about to grab hold of Puck's legs again, he finally relents and pulls back until just the tip of his cock is in Sam's mouth, leaving it to lay heavy on the blonde's tongue as he catches his breath.

Sam struggles to steady his breathing through his nose, afraid that Puck will start his assault again at any moment. Instead, the older boy pulls away completely, his thick cock rock solid and covered in spit. "Get up," he orders, stepping back and pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, kicking them towards where Blaine sits silently in the corner. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed. On your knees and that slutty little ass in the air."

Sam scrambles to rid himself of all his clothes, tossing them over with Puck's pants once they're off. He pauses when he spots Blaine watching him, and he wants to say something, but he knows better than to speak without Puck asking him a question, so he settles for sending Blaine a reassuring smile, hoping to convey to the boy that despite what it may look like, he's still enjoying himself.

"Bed," Puck repeats, pushing Sam back into it. The blonde falls back and quickly turns over, getting on all fours and sticking his ass into the air. "Show me your hole." Dropping face first against the bedspread, Sam reaches behind himself and pulls his cheeks apart, spreading them wide so Puck can see his pucker. There's a moment of silence and Sam can feel Puck's eyes on him, and he suddenly feels really exposed, his asshole clenching as he gets more anxious for Puck to do something.

Blaine watches with baited breath as Puck kneels on the bed behind Sam and covers his hands with his, spreading his cheeks wider. Puck doesn't rim Sam like Blaine always does, doesn't get him ready with loving licks, just spits on his hole before roughly shoving two fingers inside of him. He hears Sam cry out, and he can practically see his boyfriend tighten around Puck's fingers. It doesn't deter Puck, he just keeps finger fucking him steadily until he's stretched enough to take his massive cock.

Satisfied with his preparation, Puck pulls out and admires his work, spitting into Sam again before spitting into his palm and stroking his cock, mixing his own spit with Sam's over his shaft. "You ready to get that fuckhole stuffed, Evans?" Sam nods his head, but it's not enough for Puck, who drops a harsh slap against the blonde's ass. "What was that?"

"Yes!" Sam yelps out, flinching when Puck's hand comes down hard against him again. "Yes, please, Puck, fuck me! Give me your cock, please, Puck, please, just fuck me, _please_!"

Puck smirks at Sam's begging, slapping him three more times in quick succession before he lets up, waiting until the pale skin of Sam's ass starts to redden before he fists his cock and guides it towards his needy hole, pressing the large head against the stretched hole that still looks like it'll be an impossible fit. "You got such a tight hole for such a little cockslut," Puck taunts, gripping Sam's hip with his free hand and pressing his finger tips deep into his flesh as he slowly starts to push himself inside. As rough as he likes to be, he knows his cock is a lot to take, so he always starts off slow to make sure he doesn't actually hurt his friend.

Blaine gnaws at his lip as he watches Puck enter his boyfriend from behind, his eyes focused on the way Sam's face contorts in pain the further inside Puck slides. He's surprised at the complete lack of jealousy he feels, nothing but arousal and slight worry coursing through his veins. Before he can stop himself, he pushes off the chair and strides over to the pair, dropping to his knees beside the bed and reaching for Sam's hand, clasping it in his own and squeezing it tightly, letting him know he's right there with him.

Sam squeezes Blaine's hand so hard that he can barely feel it by the time Puck bottoms out, and he reaches over to stroke through Sam's messy hair soothingly as Puck starts to pull out again a few moments later. He wants to comfort him with encouraging words, but Sam told him he likes it when Puck shames him, so he's not sure if praises would be counterproductive or not. He settles for just reminding Sam he's there, massaging his scalp and attempting to squeeze back against his death grip.

He cringes at the look on Sam's face as Puck continues to pull out, and he finally decides to speak up. "I have some lube in my drawer, if it'll be easier to-"

"No lube," Puck cuts him off, pulling out almost completely, leaving just enough of the tip inside so that Sam's asshole stays stretched. He leans over and carefully dribbles more salvia down before starting to push back in. "Sammy likes it raw, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Sam mumbles, his word catching in his throat as his asshole burns around Puck's cock. The beginning is always the most painful, but once he gets adjusted to Puck, he can't get enough of it. One look at Blaine and he can tell his boyfriend is worried, so he pulls their joined hands closer to him and presses a kiss against Blaine's ring finger, letting him know it's okay. Blaine gets the message and nods, trusting that Sam knows what he's doing.

Luckily for Blaine, Sam seems to quickly adjust to Puck's massive size and it's not long before Sam's groans of pain turn into moans of pleasure, and he can relax knowing that his boyfriend isn't hurting anymore. At least not in a way he doesn't like.

With one hand still locked in between two of Blaine's, Sam's other hand grips the sheets beneath him tightly as Puck starts to plow into him, each hit pushing him further up the bed from the sheer force behind him. He can feel the older boy's finger tips digging into his hip bones as he holds him tightly, pulling Sam's body back to meet each one of his thrusts with maximum force.

"Fucking hell, Evans," Puck grunts, his hands starting to slip the sweatier they both get. He readjusts, moving one hand to the middle of Sam's back and pressing his weight down, pushing the blonde's chest against the mattress as he gets to his feet behind the boy and gains more leverage. "How the fuck do you keep your cumhole so fucking tight with all the good dick I give you, huh?"

He puts more weigh on Sam's back, shuffling his feet forward so that they're on either side of the bend over boy and he starts jackhammering his ass, the new position allowing him to drop down heavily each time and hit him in the prostate.

Sam's whines of pleasure increase dramatically the harder Puck ruts against him, and each time he hits his spot, he feels his dick throb as it slaps against his stomach. He has to tighten his hold on both Blaine's hand and the bed sheet to stop himself from reaching down and jerking off, knowing he's not allowed to come until Puck has, and until Puck tells him he can. It gets harder and harder to hold it off with every passing session with Puck, and while a part of him is scared of what Puck would do to him if he did come, a bigger part of him is curious. He doesn't want to find out during Blaine's first time, though, so he concentrates extra hard on not blowing his load.

"How you doing there, Sammy boy?" Puck teases, feeling the blonde's walls clenching around his cock as he slides through him. "You like getting your slutty ass fucked in front of your boyfriend? That get you off, you sick fuck?"

"Yes," is Sam's answer, but he's not loud enough for Puck's liking, and he strikes him hard over the ass again in warning. "Yes!" he immediately yells louder.

"Yes what, bitch?"

"Yes, I love getting my slutty ass fucked," Sam spits out, his face reddening as he risks a look at Blaine, only to find his boyfriend's eyes are glazed over in arousal, his worry forgotten once again.

Puck notices Blaine's reaction, too, and he starts to slow down and drops back down to his knees, both of his hands moving down to grasp Sam's tense thighs. "You enjoying the show, Anderson?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge to deny it. Blaine just gulps and nods his head. "You want in on this?"

"I-I…"

Before he can get his answer out, Puck tugs on Sam's legs so he falls flat against the mattress and drags him backwards until his lower body is hanging over the edge. "Take off your pants and get on the bed in front of him."

"Puck, I really don't-"

"Get on the bed," Puck snaps, spreading Sam and lining his cock back up with his angry, inflamed asshole while Blaine makes quick work of pulling his clothes off. Once he's debriefed, he looks to Puck for instruction, and he just nods his head towards the spot in front of Sam.

Blaine hesitantly crawls up onto the bed, leaning back on his heels once he's in front of Sam, his cock already hard and standing up, aching to be attended to. With Blaine finally in position, Puck grabs another fist full of Sam's hair and tugs, jerking his head back and waiting until Blaine shuffles forward before he loosens his hold, letting Sam's head drop back down and welcome Blaine's cock into his waiting mouth.

"Sam loves getting both his holes stuffed with cocks." Puck punctuates his words by thrusting back into Sam hard, throwing the boy's body forward into the bed, and shoving more of Blaine's cock down his throat. "Just like any good cockslut. Bet you can't wait to get your holes creamed by some nice big loads."

Sam doesn't even try to answer around Blaine's dick, just works his boyfriend's shaft as best he can with the way Puck's brutal thrusts are throwing his body around. It's impossible to get a good rhythm of his own going, and he eventually gives up and just lets Puck fuck him up and down Blaine's cock, trying his best not to gag everytime his head hits the back of his throat. Blaine hates to make him choke on his length, and he knows Blaine will back out if he thinks he's hurting him in any way, and Puck's right; he fucking loves getting fucked in both holes at the same time, and it's so much better with a real cock in his mouth instead of Brittany's pink strap on.

Trying to avoid looking at Puck across from him, Blaine leans back on his arms, pushing his pelvis further out as Sam's mouth moves sloppily around it. It's hardly the best blowjob he's ever gotten, but there's something about the way the sounds of slapping skin and grunting and the headboard banging against the wall blend together that's really doing it for him. He slowly starts to cant his hips forward to meet Sam's mouth, helping the boy get him off.

Sam savors the feeling of two cocks pumping in and out of him, but he can tell by the way Puck's thrusts start to get erratic that he's nearing the edge, so with a bit a struggle, he's able to maneuver one of his hands up and around Blaine's shaft to assist him, hoping to bring his boy to climax at the same time. Everything is a mess of frantic pumping and fucking for the next couple of minutes but all too soon, Puck is shouting out a warning.

"Get ready," Puck huffs, getting a firm grip on Sam's hips again as he jerks into his ass a few more times. "Imma about to blast that ass full of cum."

"F-Fu-ck, I'm gonna come too," Blaine mutters right after, and soon Sam is sent into euphoric bliss as Blaine and Puck start to unload into him simultaneously. Blaine fills his mouth with warm salty cum and he struggles to swallow it all as he tries not to moan in pleasure at the feeling of Puck's cock shooting off into his asshole, dumping his massive of cum inside him and filling him up just the way he likes it.

Time seems to stand still as they all throb together, and Sam doesn't want it to end, he wants to stay stuffed full of cock and cum for as long as possible. But Blaine slips from his lips first, falling heavily back on his heels as Puck abruptly pulls out of his ass, leaving him suddenly and agonizingly empty.

"Good fuck as always, Evans," Puck tells him nonchalantly, easily slipping out of his role. His dick is slowly softening as is dangles between his legs, but he doesn't give Sam a second look as he walks over and picks his clothes, quickly slipping them back on. "See you guys in glee tomorrow," he tells them casually, not at all fazed by the image of Sam hanging naked off the edge of Blaine's bed, his asshole gaping and leaking his cum. He doesn't wait for any acknowledgement, just slips out the door, leaving Blaine to clean up the mess.

The second the door closes, Sam's body starts to shake, and Blaine quickly gathers him into his arms, pulling him up and turning him around so that he's laying between his legs, his back leaning against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, baby."

"I-I need to, I need to come," Sam tells desperately, and sighs in relief when he immediately feels Blaine wrap his hand around his aching cock and stroke him towards sweet release. He comes in no time at all, gushing cum all over Blaine's hand and slumping back against him, letting his boyfriend wrap him up in his protective embrace. He aches all over, and he can feel that familiar, undistinguishable feeling creeping up, and he curls himself deeper into Blaine's arms, laying his head against his chest.

Blaine holds Sam's tightly, rocking him back and forth and pressing comforting kisses against the back of his head. He's a bit scared, but Brittany warned him this would happen, and told him just to hold onto Sam until he calms down and that eventually he would be fine soon. "I got you, baby, it's okay. It's alright, I'm right here."

Sam clings to Blaine, anchoring himself to his boyfriend and waits for the feelings to pass. He's soon able to calm himself down and before long he relaxes in Blaine's arms, his muscles slowly unclenching and his head clearing out. "Thank you," he eventually whispers, turning to press a soft kiss to Blaine's collarbone. He feels better now. "I really needed that."

Blaine holds him tighter, feeling closer to Sam than he ever has. "Anything for you, love."


End file.
